


september 19th, 2020

by lihdia



Series: september dreams [4]
Category: dreams - Fandom, my dreams - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lihdia/pseuds/lihdia
Series: september dreams [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002906





	september 19th, 2020

dream where me and 1 girl and 2 boys were hanging out in a room studying together and the buzz cut boy started saying that he felt like he was being watched and me and the girl looked into the top of the closet and there were 3 murders crouched on top of the closet and they started to run after us and the biggest guy looked like a pig used magic and we got separated and me and the buzz cut boy were running in a dark field while the pig man and we ran into a storage room and the door was opening so i pulled the boy closer to be and i tried to hide us but he pig guy saw us so he grabbed the boy by his head and teleported his somewhere and the pig man said something like that how he would kill me but then he has to save me for the others and i was so scared that i started saying it’s just a dream it’s just a dream so much that i flickered awake but i was still dreaming but somewhere else. pheonix and i were in grandma norma’s house and we were rough housing i. the hallway that the guest called police and they came to get us but i was in nikki’s room looking through stuff and when i heard the police coming i took off my shirt and hid behind the door so i could have some extra time to myself and grandma tony wales in and said i had to go and then we were in the street walking arrested and i yelled at grandma tony to get her attention and i gave her my belt jewelry money and stuff you can’t take to jail. when i woke up in jail the next morning i took out my phone to write down my dream but the lady officer was like you can’t do that gimme yo phone but then i said my therapist told me to do it and then when i woke up my grandma tony had left and i needed to tell my mom that i had to write down my dream and she said her dream was she lost me at a concert and it came up on the news that something like the scream 2 stab movie scene happened here i may have died at the concert


End file.
